


Once Upon A Dream

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet little one shot about Diaval and Aurora from Maleficent. </p><p>Dedicated to Katie and Karolina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

Aurora watched the beautiful women in there gowns of flowing satin glide across the floor in the arms of well dressed men. Her eyes fell on her 'godmother' Maleficent who sat behind a table speaking with someone. Was a ball in her honor, for her eighteenth birthday and to commemorate five years of peace between the Kingdom and the Moors. 

The girl Queen drifted from her throne unbeknownst to her guests, the soft baby blue gown she wore silent as the shadows she sought comfort in. To feel so lonely on one's birthday must surely be a crime, she mused to herself as she searched for Prince Phillip, the boy had begun courting her six months prior to the ball and she enjoyed his company, perhaps she could find a way to love him though her god mother gave the boy a look that could wither roses when he was to close to her. 

Stepping outside to the gardens she drifted through the tamed bushes and trees her heart aching for the wildness and grandeur that was her kingdom in the Moors. Lost in thought she turned a corner and took in a sight she did not wish to see...two bodies entangled in a passionate embrace on a stone bench beside the fountain. The two kissed furiously and for a moment she wondered if they could even breathe the way they battled so feverishly 

Blushing deeply she turned to leave when she heard the woman whisper "[i]phillip"[/i] cheeks turning red with rage and shame she turned back to the couple. "Phillip.." she said loudly her shock and pain written on her face. 

Jumping back the boy untangled himself from the woman as she straightened her dress "m..my queen i ..i i.." unwilling to listen to his excuses, Aurora turned and ran from the sight. Aching with the sting of betrayal she disappeared into the hedge maze the kingdom owned disappearing behind the neat and orderly rows. 

Wandering for ages she dropped to her knees in a secluded spot in the maze her head resting on a smoothed stone she cried freely. Her heart ached with loneliness and despair "perhaps godmother was right.." she whispered aloud to herself. 

A soft cooing noise made her raise her eyes, spying a crow, "Pretty bird" she croaked wiping her tears away on her sleeve. The crow bowed to her then with a look in his jewel like eyes that said 'follow me' he disappeared. Gathering her skirts in her hands Aurora ran after him turning each corner the second he disappeared ahead of her. 

He flew so fast she turned and turned rushing through the maze, slowly losing sense of direction she began to feel dizzy and disorientated when with a startled shout she slammed into a very solid chest. Shaking off the dizziness she looked up at the crow, now turned man with a smile. "Diaval" she said embracing her old friend. 

Diaval wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck, as she breathed him in, he smelt so much like the moors. Like old wood and moss with the soft breath of honey suckle and sun warmed wind. She never felt so safe or accepted with someone other then god mother and Diaval. 

"My Queen" he said his low voice causing shivers to run down her spine "Whats wrong? Has phillip harmed you? shall i bring you his heart?" 

Aurora giggled at his words, her giggles turning to full out laughs "No i suppose you shoudnt..." she looked up at him as the moonlight hit his black hair just right, "Have i ever told you, that sometimes you look like a angel?" she said smiling a bit. 

"An angel?" he said wrinkling his nose "M'lady i'll have you know i am a crow, not some fictional being" 

Aurora laughed again feeling her heart lighten up slowly, Diaval watched her laugh a small smile on his pale lips. "It gives me great joy to see your smile my Queen" he said his words causing her to look up at him. "It pleases me to cause you joy." 

A small blush rose in her cheeks and she looks away fiddling with her hands "Diaval" she said softly "Aurora?" he replied, taking her small chin in his firm hand he tilted her head back so she may look at him. 

"Your so beautiful...like starlight and fresh snow.." he mused softly his warm breath washing over her with each word. "Your the pretty one..pretty bird.." she murmured unable to look away from his strong, handsome features. 

"Forgive me" he whispered there lips now a breath away from each other "What am i forgiving you for?" she all but moaned softly "this.." he crushed his lips to hers, pulling her small frame against him he kissed her slowly and reveled in how she twined her arms around his neck pressing into him. Licking her bottom lip she opened her mouth granting him entrance to taste her, at long last. His tongue massaged hers and he felt his Queen give way to him, and he purred with pleasure. 

Her hands ran down his strong arms and her blood sang in her ears as she felt his lips trail down her neck, finding the sensitive spot below her ear and nibbling at it gently she gasped as she clung to him for support. Nipping at her bottom lip he kissed her once more before pulling back and sighing with happiness. "I don't think your forgiven" she said with a small coy smile "not just yet.." pressing her against the hedgerows he kissed her lips thoroughly only pausing to tell her all the things that drew him to her, with sweet whispers in her ear.


End file.
